


Teaching German -Stucky

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: “Bucky has to teach Steve German as Steve will be away on mission, let’s just enjoy this story will ya”





	Teaching German -Stucky

**Author's Note:**

> So my baby helped me with this, and i hope it doesn’t suck at all

Bucky sighs as he paced around the room, he was trying to teach Steve basic german as his dumb boyfriend has to go Germany for a stupid mission, and his boyfriend is failing at it, he couldn’t pronounce it well and it will totally blow his cover.

 

“Alright babe, try again.” Bucky said as rubs his temple. 

 

“habe ich was du brauchst” Steve said, but his pronunciation was shitty.

 

“No love, it’s hast du was ich will, you just said do you have what i need, instead of do you have what i want” Bucky groans.

 

“ so do you have what i need?” Steve winks at him. Boy this gonna take more than one lesson.

 

“Alright, you know what, let’s do over the basics again. “ Bucky sighs as he took a seat next to Steve on the couch.

 

“ich heiße steve rogers und komme aus der Amerika" Steve said, as he tries to pronounce it well.

 

“Alright that’s good.” Bucky smiles at him.

 

“"und das ist mein freund bucky" Steve said, which roughly translate to, this is my boyfriend Bucky.

 

Bucky sighs and rolls his eyes, “Come on Steve, be serious. No flirting.” Bucky said as he smacks Steve’s thighs.

 

“ Alright, what is mine in german?” Steve asked him, as he rubs his thighs.

 

“ Well you gotta be specific , like there’s alot of it, yeah mein/meine/mein/meins it's like there’s gender and other specific stuff” Bucky says as he rest his head on top of the couch.

 

“ Well what is my property?” Steve asked as he looks at Bucky who was clearly exhausted and frustrated right now.

 

“"du bist meins" Bucky said as he closed his eyes.

 

“ ah, I thought it’s Bucky Barnes, cos you’re mine.” Steve teased him. Bucky eyes when wide and he starts to blush.

 

“Enough Stevie, if you gonna play around, I’m not gonna teach you, you can go to Natasha instead.” Bucky said as he got up, only for Steve to pulls him down on his lap.

 

“Komm schon, Bucky, ich mag es, wenn du mich stattdessen unterrichtest.” Steve said as he looks at Bucky deep into his eyes.

 

“Damn Stevie, where did you learn all of that? You could barely pronounce well just now.” Bucky said as he cups Steve’s face.

 

“Well you aren’t the only assassin on this compound.” Steve teased him.

 

“ But why did you ask me for help when Natasha already taught you the basics.” Bucky asked as he tilts his head sideways, slightly confuse at the moment.

 

“ well i wanted to spent time with my boyfriend, there’s no harm playing dumb.” Steve said as he shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Well that sucks, I’m not gonna teach you anymore, hands off me right now.” Bucky said as he tries to pull away only for Steve to pulls him down and hold him around his waist.

 

“Come on love, stay with me please.” Steve whines, as he tightens his grip, “oh gott, ich liebe dich so sehr" Steve said as he looks at Bucky. 

 

Bucky blushes, "ich liebe dich auch", Bucky replies, as he places a soft kiss on Steve’s lips.

 

“Fuck the lesson, making out is way better at this point!” Steve said as he continues to cover Bucky with kisses, where the bigger man just giggles as Steve stubbles tickles his face and neck.

 

“ Alright alright, let’s go back to our room okay.” Bucky said as he pushes Steve away, And gets up, Steve gets up to and pulls him to their room, study can wait though, they need their quality time now.


End file.
